Beauty of the Wild
by CheshireMouse
Summary: Veela!Harry/Hermione. 'Mates' and 'The Golden Trio Return to Hogwarts' theme. Bitten by a quarter Veela, Harry Potter had the unfortunate experience of being injected with its lethal poison. Now, he has to deal with the changes- of his body and feelings with his loved ones.
1. Humanity is expendable

**Disclaimer: **I know you know that I don't own Harry Potter. And no, there will be a single other disclaimer in the whole story. Deal with it.

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>: Humanity is expendable

* * *

><p><em>Veela venom is quite potent and rare<em>. Its sole source can only be found in the enlarged fangs of the same creature the venom received its name from, when that very same creature manifests its true nature in face of imminent threat. Due to its rarity, it's almost impossible to get your hands on a cure throughout all your life.

The poison is swift and efficient- only a few minutes after the transmission of the poison into a living being are needed for it to be lethal.

The suffering the venom evokes could be compared to the _Cruciatus_.

Once the toxins are injected, the target is subjected to extreme pain, seizures and finally, after hours on end, death. However, there's the slightest chance of surviving the attack by assimilating the poison. If by this point the victim remains alive, their body cells change irreversibly, into ones of a pureblooded Veela.

Narcissa Malfoy neé Black was a one quarter Veela. Suffice to say, some traits could be possibly awakened under the right circumstances. What better, but the rush of adrenaline and bone-chilling terror at seeing her offspring being threatened by the one that offed the Dark Lord just minutes ago with the Elder Wand?

* * *

><p>Malfoy maintained his stance, albeit a bit shakenly. The bigotry-laced mask that had been conditioned into the Death Eater after all those years of pureblooded brainwashing was gone and twisted in what could possibly pure fear and indecision. Not even a trace of that trade sneer that Harry had grown to hate after years of cohabiting under Hogwarts' roof was visible. Despite the new-found, pathetic look, Harry couldn't help but stare at him as if he were a writhing insect that had been stuck under his shoe. Malfoy had had the gall to try to take him on while he was recovering after the ferocious battle between him and Tom. That was sufficient for him to seriously consider what to do with the arrogant man bending on his knees in front of him.<p>

Harry's wand was pressed fiercely against the blond's skin, at the level of his trachea and yet Malfoy still wouldn't shut up, "Give my wand, Potter," He sneezed in a deceptively smooth voice, his eyes shifting from Harry's glaring emerald orbs and the wand he was being threatened by at the moment, clearly recognizing it as his old one, "I wasn't going to hurt you- I just want my wand."

"Bollocks!" Harry nearly yelled, catching the attention of his standing allies. He could catch sight of a particular bushy haired friend's head jerk in his direction, being the closest of the bunch. "That definitely wasn't a simple _Expelliarmus_, Malfoy- I don't know why you bother when I can recall that particular dark curse being cast by your little friends that are captured right here," Just to make a point, he turned his chin sideways, if only slightly as to not lose sight of him. It was clear who he was referring to since the Light had been victorious over the Dark, albeit not without some serious casualities. "Just what are you trying to do? Last I saw you, you were fleeing with your parents," A scornful expression revealed what he thought about that particular fact, "You just ruined every chance of being pardoned, Malfoy."

"Just give me the bloody wand, Potter," The blond recoiled at the harsh tone, yet his voice remained even. His hands clenched in raw emotion as he stared head on into the Chosen One's eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Which one?"

That seemed to further incense the Malfoy heir as his face crunched in effort at being physically still. Any hint of evenness was long gone, "Bugger off! Just give my fucking wand! My original wand! The one you stole from me!"

A low murmuring erupted around them. Aurors were surely analyzing their every move by now, if not hawkingly. In the distance, people awaited the following events to unfold. Not another breath was taken as the Man-Who-Conquered glared down at his enemy, so the sprinting coming closer to his position could be heard like the boom of a cannon echoing in Harry's ears. With the rest of the Death Eaters already having been taken down in full body binds, the remaining Malfoys stood out like a sore thumb. They could only gape at the situation their son crawled his way into as the people around them circled them with every intention of detaining them. Narcissa's eyes appeared to be fixed on the unforgiving stance Harry was giving her son and didn't offer much resistance, contrarily to Lucius' formidable efforts. Harry turned just a split of a second in order to identify the offending figures and apparently, to Malfoy that was enough. He took advantage of Harry's distraction and reached forward and snatched Harry's hand during that small time frame. That amazing display of speed took Harry aback, but not even the weight upon his shoulders, product of too much magic drain, prevented him from rolling away from harm as Draco fired a silent curse in his direction.

A startled yell reached his ears, "Harry!" But he couldn't concentrate enough on the voice to recognize it, having to move again, else be blasted into the dirt. And so, the Chosen One's fingers wrapped themselves around the elderberry wood of the Elder Wand, with every intent of wielding it in his fight against Draco. However, he couldn't find enough time to do so, as a figure with wild hair pushed him to the ground, rolling down the mountain of dirt and debris.

Harry shut his eyes since part of the soil almost fell on them, not giving in his struggle to grip in a tight-lock the offending person that tackled him to the ground. Once the air cleared, he could glimpse what was the concerned expression of one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. Only that she wasn't even glancing in his direction, but staring unwaveringly at the person crouching menacingly over them- in the exact same spot Harry had been not so long.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but surely seeing the obsidian eyes of Narcissa Malfoy as she snarled at them wasn't it.

"I can't believe it," Hermione whimpered as she caught glance of the piercing fangs the Malfoy matriarch exposed through her lifted lips. "How couldn't I see it sooner?" She dared not move any faster than she was presently doing, as she did not intend to set the woman off with abrupt movements.

"What, Hermione?" Harry whispered back, following suit and staring unwaveringly into the abnormal display in front of him. He recognized the horror-laced exclamation and he could only hope they weren't doomed enough for them not survive.

"She's a Veela, Harry. She's a bloody Veela."

As if in confirmation, Narcissa growled fixedly at Harry, eyes locked with the object in his hand. The Elder Wand actually glowed in response, the magic it always exuded increasing in potency as if it actually acknowledged the threat. The woman-turned-creature recoiled slightly before advancing towards them- the duo desperately making their way backwards from her.

"Don't let her catch you, i-if she does she will turn you into threads!"

"O-Okay."

"Also, beware of her speed and fangs. If she bites you, it's game over!" Hermione yelled-whispered into his ear. This time Harry only nodded, wondering if the commotion he heard in the background was actually help being sent in or the capture of the rogue Malfoy that initiated the whole episode. As much as he loathed Malfoy and wanted him to be judged in a trial, he was hoping it was the latter. He did not dare ask what was the liquid pooling down the Veela's fangs. Instinct told him all it was necessary: it was _dangerous_.

They crushed into something hard eventually and Harry recognized it as the trunk of a tree. The crunch seemed to tense the Veela as she practically flew onto them, jet-black claws drawn as if to slash into their skin. Harry couldn't put it past her- the unfortunate tree gained four long gashes across its length. The Veela stalked in their direction once more in surprising speed before evading successfully a series of well-aimed spells thrown in her direction.

With an amazing spin, the Malfoy matriarch rounded on them mid-air and aimed for their necks. Harry's Elder Wand's tip was glowing, just seconds before releasing its wrath when the claws suddenly changed direction and sliced at his wrist. Unfortunately for the young hero, the woman actually succeeded and he was forced to drop the wand to tend to his wound. Hermione shrieked in rightful indignation and blasted the creature's side with a powerful _Reducto_. To their utter consternation, the Veela wasn't even faced and she turned to sink her menacing fangs into the brunette's neck, never minding the huge gap in her flesh that Hermione left at such close range.

It all happened in slow-motion- he could see what was happening and Harry would be damned to let his friend die after accomplishing the impossible earlier that day. This whole fiasco was his fault in the first place and he would be the one to fix it, _right now._

Ignoring his deep wound, he launched himself against Narcissa Malfoy, making sure to hit her with all he got right in her injury, and knocked her off her feet before she had the chance to sink teeth into Hermione's untouched skin.

Narcissa screeched and tried to push him off, her cries of rage increasing when she found herself unable to do the feat. Harry clenched his eyes as the Veela struggled furiously against his hold, not quite comprehending how in the world one person could possess so much strength and still being bled herself dry at the same time. He cautiously held her at arms-length, wincing in mild fear as the Veela snapped her mouth shut several times- no doubt seeking something to feast upon.

Hermione caught on, seemingly, but couldn't help but glance at him worriedly at his daring move, "Harry, for goodness sake, please don't let her bite you! On the count of three, roll away and I'll _Stupefy _her!"

Harry only grunted his agreement, tensing involuntarily as Narcissa stopped moving all of the sudden. In the background, he could hear Hermione counting down- "One, two, three- Harry, move!"- but he could only stare as the Malfoy matriarch bit savagely over and over again the flesh of his left arm. She tore his muscles as if they were mere butter, blood starting to pool on the ground incessantly.

_Harry screamed bloody murder-_ as much as his now raw throat let him.

Somehow managing to duck to a side as Narcissa Malfoy continued to toy with his tarnished flesh, he gave an hysteric Hermione full-access to the deranged Malfoy, too much absorbed in his torment to really care. It was as if someone set his whole body on fire, only there was a significant lack of flames. His sight darkened considerably as the pain closed on him even as the Veela stopped chewing on him. Something coursed _through_ him quite literally and it was _melting_ him alive. He couldn't make out the words, but his shrieks clearly called for help. To put out the fire-!

Someone kneeled beside him and something fresh and _cold_- thank Merlin- hit his face and rolled down his face. A bushy mane was all he could see by now and he could practically feel the scent of the person flowing freely into his nostrils, his body trembling in both unthinkable pain and physical ache for that particular aroma. He still hurt and continued to screech, but he could admittedly say that it felt better being embraced by this person than being confined to suffering alone on the ground.

However, the comfort was taken away from him soon. He was snatched away quickly and Harry could only protest in senseless screams, even as the familiar sobs left him to the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>AN: H/Hr pairing, to be fair, blokes/guys!_

_I think I suck on fight scenes… Tell me if there's something you don't understand or anything- even spelling errors are good! Take into account that my first language is not English soooo… Yeah, mistakes are made! I am neither British (deadpan)._

_Characterization is key. Please tell me if anything looks out of the ordinary!_

_Planning on an update soon. I am hooked with this theme! I thought to take on the Veela cliché and turn it around some more. Why, the Malfoy's are indeed Veela descendants, both Lucius and Narcissa, though their Veela genes were merely dormant, until- well, you know. Lucius won't be a Veela in this story. The two of them weren't mates- they married out of necessity. Also, I am pondering if Draco could have his spotlight and be turned into a Veela too._

_This story uses also the theme 'HP and HG are mates'. I love them together and I thought that there isn't enough reading material with them presented like this. There may be mature content in the future, but for now it will remain rated T. I will tell you when there will be some action going on (wink) (wink)._

_Leave Reviews. They are lovely and wonderful to read._


	2. Unlike a Dying Man

_Chapter I__: Unlike a Dying Man_

* * *

><p>With a touch that it was bordering in nearly heavenly, Harry Potter shivered with pleasure after so many hours of pure torture. That hand that was massaging his scalp and messing with his hair so lovingly made him want to moan and beg for more, and he would have had he had more energy left in his body. It left a delightful aroma attached to his being, somehow leaving him stoned from exposure and preventing him from concentrating on the state of his painfully cramped physique. Even so, a sharp surge of pain happened from time to time, as his left upper arm beat uncomfortly every now and then. Harry couldn't place why that happened, yet he was glad that it wasn't hurting anymore.<p>

His fingers twitched in response to the ponding injury, causing a reaction out of the person camping by his side to watch his wake.

"Oh, Harry…" The woman to his side breathed silently, but all the same the low whimper reached the aforementioned. His ears perked up in recognition of the voice, stirring his brain in search for answers. That particular expression couldn't be from another but…

_Hermione?_

"I am so, so sorry, Harry-! I saw what was happening and didn't react in time- I wasn't prepared! How could I, if Narcissa snapped like that all of the sudden? The signs were so obvious, though! Their hair colour, their abnormal protectiveness towards their own family, the darkening of their nails-! I just can't believe I couldn't see that! Just why did I have to fail to notice so- so- _bloody _obvious?" Hermione choked mid-sentence, right in the middle of her pity party. Her sobs echoed all the way into his ears, making something near his heart break in desolation. He recognized her reluctance to curse- when she did, something really upsetting happened to her. Hermione's anxiousness did poor things to his body- just when he thought it was all over, his stomach turned unpleasantly. Only the emptiness of his stomach effectively prevented him from being physically sick. "A Veela, right in front of my noses… I still can't believe it!"

The only female member of the Golden Trio paused to catch her breath and hold back her tears, "I am so, so, sorry, Harry… So, so, sorry! I know I have apologised before, but I am really so, so, sorry…" She cried out finally, her speech interrupted by what could be excessive trembling, undoubtedly product of pure emotion.

Harry heard cloth rustling and suddenly both of Hermione's hands rested on top his head, tracing along his features, as if in an effort not to bear hug him like she usually did when she displayed these expressive attacks. Harry shuddered again, his eyes struggling to open. He managed to grunt softly in order to catch her attention and he succeeded as Hermione grew still and her breath caught once again, this time in surprise and relief.

"Harry? Can you hear me?"

His throat hurt, but he finally managed a weak, "Yeah…"

With no restriction whatsoever anymore, the bear hug she had retrained before was employed now. Harry winced as she held him, but dared not protest when his body ached at the strong physical contact. He gently let a hand snake upwards to rest it against her back, mimicking her previous ministrations as he drew circles onto it. In a way, it was shocking how much touching her relaxed him. He had always yearned affection as it was one of the many things that the Dursleys had denied him in his childhood, but not with this much urgency. In fact, most of the time he was reluctant to return hugs, but oddly enough- or not so much? At that moment it felt as natural as breathing- that didn't apply now. Harry sighed in relief when she heard her laugh against his scruff- albeit it was a bit hysterical, he was glad all the same.

They shortly broke contact and drew apart as they gazed into each other's eyes. Harry was mesmerized to find her chocolate orbs glinting with a hint of honey around her enlarged pupil. With her hair being such a mess and frizzing like it wasn't taken care of for days, she looked positively wild- and tired. Those bags underneath her eyes were hard to miss, after all.

As if noticing his scrutiny, Hermione broke all free from his grip, which brought some discomfort in Harry's part, and smiled wryly, "Sorry. Couldn't sleep."

Harry nodded, throat aching for a whole different reason now. He didn't trust his voice to express his concern, but he managed by frowning excessively, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Harry. I am fine! It's you who's been in the Hospital Wing for days!"

"Well," The young man grunted, repositioning on his bed, "I wouldn't worry if I could trust you to take care of yourself."

Hermione scoffed mockingly, still looking quite relieved to see him awake, "Men. What's with you and meddling where no one calls you?"

"Oh, you know… I have a certain urge to save people, you said that yourself, remember?"

It was meant to be joking, but the statement caused his friend to freeze perceptively, causing Harry to tense as well. The raven-haired youth shifted his weight nervously in bed as he watched his friend's eyes to fill with tears again.

"Ah, yes. Your hero complex. To take it to such extreme…" She whispered so softly, Harry wondered how on earth he could still hear what she said.

"Hermione…"

"No, Harry… You almost died for that stunt with Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione explained after taking a calming breath. "You almost didn't make it."

Harry grimaced at the declaration, "That bad, huh?"

Hermione's face twisted into one of rage and the next her friend knew, she was right in front of his nose, scowling thoroughly at him, "That's a huge understatement, Harry James Potter! You were bitten by a quarter Veela! Do you know what that means?"

Her victim backed off, suddenly finding himself against a wall and the Devil herself spitting at him. For good measure, Harry lifted weakly both his arms in surrender, marvelling in some small corner of his mind at the fact that he could barely feel the sting of his wound on his left arm. The other, more significant part recoiled in dismay at the usage of his full name. When it came to play, it usually meant that there was a huge told off coming soon after.

"I honestly don't know, Hermione!" He claimed disarmingly, a small hint of desperation lacing his voice.

"Honestly, Harry! Are you saying to tried to take on a transformed Veela without knowing of the consequences?!" Hermione yelled at him, so close he couldn't help but stare hypnotically at her parting lips.

"Consequences?" Harry half-parroted in mid daze.

"You-!"

A deafening slam cut her off and snapped Harry free from whatever stupefied state he had previously been in. Both tensed and turned to find the panting form of the final member of the Golden Trio, panting and puffing at the door of the Hospital Wing. Behind the redhead, both could visualize Ginny Weasley already making their way in the room, soon to be followed by McGonagall, whose stern face appeared to be pleasantly surprised at seeing Harry awake. Hermione flinched and drew further away at their unexpected appearance, to Harry's dismay. She avoided his pointed stare stubbornly, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth in an honest display of apprehension as she gazed into the tiles of the floor. Having no idea what just worried this much his friend, several red flags rose in his head. At the sound of their visitor's steps nearing them, though, he had no choice but pay attention to the entering multitude, feeling strangely on edge and irritated at the same time for their unsuspecting interruption of their privacy.

Ginny, he idly noted, stood awkwardly across his bed, eying him with unhidden apprehension, but still not willing herself to do anything. Such lack of confidence was mildly concerning, but he couldn't find the time to actually voice his thoughts as Ronald Weasley was already speaking to him, "Mate, you alright?"

Harry nodded his response, allowing himself to offer them a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I'm fine, Ron."

"Are you sure, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall interjected before any further conversation could follow. "Aren't you aware of any significant changes in your… condition?"

"Condition, professor?" Harry mumbled back, frowning at Hogwarts' new Headmistress, inwardly pleading her to be more specific.

"Oh…" Professor McGonagall looked actually shocked at his ignorance, "I assumed Miss Granger had already informed you of the transition, but apparently I was sorely mistaken." The animagus didn't look particularly enthusiastic at the news, nor anyone else in the room, really. All flinched and shifted uncomfortly in place, not knowing how to proceed. The discomfort was more apparent in the Weasleys as McGonagall had long mastered her poker face and Hermione remained eerily unresponsive. Again, Hermione's behaviour unsettled him badly. "Mr. Potter, what do you know about Veela?"

Harry blinked in surprise, a foreboding shiver making its way up and down his spine, but he complied in a slow, cautious voice, "They are magical creatures with an eerily similar complexion that of a normal human… Uh, very attractive; all of them are women-" Hermione's head snapped back to attention, eyes flaring with unknown emotion. Harry paused and watched her reaction carefully, actually stopping his monologue short as he examined her closely. McGonagall had to clear her throat to make him continue, "Erm- Right- They've this allure that makes men crazy for them… And they mate for life…? Uh, that's it, I think? I've never actually researched them and until- days ago, apparently, I've never had the chance of meeting one at a close range…"

With every word he said, the raven-haired young man watched as Hermione slumped even more onto her chair with a defeated air around her. Harry frowned- what was eating her? Was this condition McGonagall spoke about deadly? He dreaded to know the answer, but after years of being kept in the dark he couldn't bear not knowing what was happening around him. If he was to die the next day, he thought he had the right to know.

He turned to McGonagall and fixed her with a stern look, "Professor, what happened? Hermione mentioned that being bitten was a big no before I was actually chewed on like a squeaky toy. Am I dying or something?"

The older woman pursed her lips tightly, "No, don't concern yourself about death, Mr. Potter. You are far from dying if my suspicions stand true."

Harry frowned at her vague answer, but before he could protest a familiar voice rang inside the room, "Harry, you aren't dying, but you aren't exactly yourself either."

He turned in Ginny's direction, eyes widening at the sight of her meek-looking frame. She flinched away from his piercing eyes, looking everywhere but in his direction.

Ron coughed awkwardly to dissolve some of the tension and added helpfully, "Sorry I have to break it out to you, mate, but you've been turned into a Veela."

His input did everything but mollify the situation, however. This time around, Harry offered his bewildered stare to the male redhead. His orbs felt just about to pop out of his sockets, "You have to be bloody kidding me."

Ron shook his head sadly, but didn't do nothing more.

"Harry," This was Hermione speaking, looking as drained as everyone else in the room, "You were out of it for days. The poison was literally killing you so I had to take some steps to save your life."

"Steps?" The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Hermione nodded, her expression changing into one of fear for a change. She kept looking at him with this fearful expression, as if not quite sure how he would react. His body physically recoiled at her look, hurting for some unexplainable reason.

"Y-Yeah," She nodded weakly. Far away from them two, Ginny broke down in tears, only to be comforted by her own sibling as the other duo could do next to nothing to appease her. "The Veela venom was already coursing through your veins and no one could find a cure in time, s-so… I had to- I couldn't not help-" She winced and stopped entirely before erupting in an agitated rant, "Harry, you have to understand! I couldn't let you just die! Not after finally defeating Voldemort! It just wasn't right! You couldn't- right after sacrificing yourself for me- you had no right to die after that stupid display of recklessness!" Hermione choked for a moment, "You said Veelas mate for life- Well, that's true. I had to bind myself to you in order for you to survive, Harry! I had no other choice. If I hadn't, the venom would have finished you off-!"

Harry froze and then reeled mentally. His mind moved slowly as multiple emotions wrestled against each other. On the verge of creating a mental battlefield, Harry could only stare, baffled, at her as she wept. Some part of his mind snarled at the tears and tore at his insides when he made no move to soothe his distressed friend. Nevertheless, his face remained strangely blank as he continued to observe her.

"Miss Granger," The only professor in the room stepped forward and laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder as support to diffuse the situation at least slightly, "I assure you that there wasn't any other way to save Mr. Potter's life. Please calm yourself. Mr. Weasley," She turned to the freckled male- he himself looked quite affected at the turn of events, eyes currently bloodshot and unfocused until he was addressed, "Please escort Ms. Weasley out of the room. If possible, go outside and take your sister in a long walk. You could both use a breather."

Ron pondered a bit before nodding- a simple glance at his distraught sister told him where he would be most help, "I'll see you two in a bit," He informed them, though he would have more success at talking to a wall, as not one took note of their departure. As silently as possible, Ron slammed shut the humongous door of the Hospital Wing, all the while gravely wondering if this strain in their relationship would be the end of the wonderful friendship he had with his dearest friends since the start of their schooling at Hogwarts.

Back inside, Hermione sobbed on and on, to the point that Harry had to speak, else be drilled alive from the inside. He couldn't help but wish he were deaf as he continued to hear the laments of his best friend- now bonded to him?- even as he spoke to Professor McGonagall.

"How bad was it?"

She caught on quickly enough, "Your heart stopped beating two times, Mr. Potter. The Healers had to use Muggle technology in order to resurrect you, but they couldn't find a way to suppress the venom. If it hadn't been for Miss Granger's input, they would have remained clueless of what to do to preserve your life. She was the only one that suggested easing the transition instead of fighting the inevitable. As I recall, Mr. Potter, you had to have some kind of link to life in order to survive, an anchor, if you wish to put it into specific terms. She wasn't sure you would survive another visit of Death," The professor paused minutely for the information to sink in and only after Harry nodded mutely, encouraging her to carry on, did she continue. "That was after the first day. Miss Granger dedicated nearly twenty two hours to find something to aid you against the venom and even then the option wasn't entirely pleasant."

"Ginny wasn't available to do it in time," Hermione surprisingly cut in, dabbing at her wet eyelids, "And I figured you'd be more comfortable if I was the one that initiated the ritual." Finally, chocolate met emerald in a fixed gaze, "There were a lot of people willing to do it, Harry. All willing to bond to the Man-Who-Conquered- not you. Complete strangers, the lot of them. I had to fend away quite a lot of people who managed to sneak in St. Mungos," She huffed, unknowingly puffing her chest proudly at the fact. Harry could only wonder how severe it was, painfully aware of his increased popularity. "To make the story brief, somehow there was a leak and the Daily Prophet tried to attract the public's attention by claiming that only the right woman would be the Chosen One's mate and, you can imagine, a lot of people gathered in St. Mungos, claiming to be 'the one'."

Now it was McGonagall's turn to cough disbelievingly and Hermione smiled in her direction, for whatever reason coming across as grateful to Harry's eyes.

"Sorry, if this upsets you, Harry," Hermione mumbled timidly, "but I wasn't having anything of that. We had to move you to Hogwarts to do the ritual before things got too ridiculous to handle. Ginny wasn't here- she was attending Fred's funeral, you see, and honestly, I can empathise with her, even if she'd never admit it was just too painful to hear your agonised screams for help. So eventually I was the only remaining option. We had to try three times for the ritual to be done correctly, unfortunately," Hermione shivered at the memory before carrying on. "Ron stayed around in the first two, but then he had to go too.

"I couldn't- I couldn't leave you to die, so I had to at least try it. I only ask you not to hate me, Harry. Losing you would have killed me in the long shot."

Her eyes shone brightly, pleading with him wordlessly to forgive her.

"Honestly," Harry said after a long, terse silence, "I don't blame you for what you did, Hermione. What's there to blame? It's thanks to you that I'm alive right now. There isn't anything to forgive- at all, Hermione," He stopped her from speaking by raising his hand. "No, Hermione. You have to understand. I was the one that put you in danger in the first place, so it's only fair that it was me the one that was bitten instead of you. Merlin knows that I couldn't have handled nearly as well as you did…" Harry softened his gaze as she slowly beamed at his acceptance, at first reluctantly but then wholeheartedly- his thin smile gave her the reassurance she needed. It wouldn't do to make her feel guiltier about something she had no choice in, even if he was a bit shocked about the amount of joy tickling at his insides when he saw her smile- really smile. A full-fledged grin on her face was just amazing. It made him want to jump out of the bed and hug her to oblivion. "This just demonstrates how caring you are- Blimey! This goes beyond anything anyone would do for me, definitely!"

Hermione frowned, not noticing how McGonagall retreated approvingly at the turn of events. Harry did notice, but did not spare her more than a glance in her direction as she made her exit, "Ginny was more than willing to do it, Harry," She informed him, once again worrying her lip. "She was so mad at for days- still is, I think. She couldn't believe that I hadn't owled her sooner."

Comprehension downed on Harry, "She confronted you about it?"

"Obviously!" Hermione responded, once again huffing, "I just took away the man she loves- her ex-boyfriend! How could she not be mad at me? Honestly, Harry, I thought you knew better about how women thought!"

"But did she hex you or anything?" Harry dismissed her earlier statement entirely, his eyes darkening inhumanly so. The bushy-haired woman immediately noticed the change, and marvelled at the fact that he wasn't wearing glasses for the first time. His nostrils flared at her blush, a low growl erupted from the recesses of his throat. "Hermione, did she curse you?"

She blinked, clearly snapping out of her stupor, "She tried- Oh, Harry! What are you doing?!"

The male in question threw his covers off him and jumped to the floor, practically stalking to her, a predatory air around his frame.

"She hexed you."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Hermione frowned and was quick to deny it, "Key word was 'try', Harry-"

"Try," He repeated, his eyes pure obsidian by now. A glance at his nails revealed them to be morphing into deadly claws. His voice resounded around them, promises of pain sensible to anyone who could hear his warning. "She would have, if something hadn't prevented it," He took both of her hands into his in a tight, yet gentle and caring grip.

"I wasn't hurt, Harry," Hermione muttered, torn at revelling at the contact of his hands offered and panic at how erratic his behaviour was turning to be. The air seemed hotter and oddly relaxing- which meant, her inner analytical mind said, that some Veela hormones were being employed unconsciously by her friend. "She had every right to try, though."

"No," That was an outright roar, "Don't you ever say that, Hermione."

Hermione paused; panic positively winning the battle after seeing him snarl so openly at her response. Realization downed on her- his protective instincts were coming through in the same way Narcissa reacted at the sight of the Elder Wand threatening her son's life. Being his mate would change their interaction deeply, despite any other facades telling otherwise. This was what Harry had been turned into and Hermione couldn't question the fact that further appearances will take place in the future.

Anything hostile to her would answer to him. Hermione didn't know if the thought excited her or terrified her.

"Harry," She murmured softly, caressing his knuckles carefully and as slowly as possible to catch his attention. She couldn't do more since his grip on her was tight and strong at the moment, "I'm fine. Ginny wasn't serious when she tried to curse me," Harry growled instantly despite her assurances, "This is Ginny we are talking about, Harry! She wouldn't do anything to me- not really. You know that, Harry…"

The jet-black mist in his eyes retracted slightly in response to her soothing tone, a hint of humanity and emerald shining through as he regained control over his instincts. She felt him wrap both his arms around her middle possessively, but she couldn't bring herself to mind. It was quite possible that it was the Veela hormones talking, but she couldn't feel more at ease than she felt in that instant. To help him in his struggle, Hermione cooed softly, leaning closer so he felt more comfortable with his mate closer to his bulk. It was imperative that he sensed no hostility nearby and what a better way to show that than having his bonded mate touching him intimately?

Harry sighted shakenly after a minute and Hermione took that as cue to draw away from him, but not detach herself completely from him. Her hands continued with her ministrations, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him.

"Sorry," Harry apologized meekly, looking straight into her eyes. His orbs were back to normal and she had to smile at the reproachful look he was giving her. "It took me by surprise- the instincts- uh…"

Hermione nodded comprehendingly, trying to tune down the effects of the hormones he was exuding since his mild transformation, "This will be complicated. For both of us, at least."

* * *

><p><em>AN: An update! __Yay!_

_I'm quite satisfied with this chapter. I poured a lot of work into it and it came out wonderfully! As always, keep your eyes peeled for any grammar mistakes. Until I find a willing beta reader I will continue to put my foot into my mouth. Also, tell me if there's someone too OCC for your liking and I'll see what I can do!_

_Blimey! I can't believe the attention this story has gained since its post! 10 reviews, 18 favourites and 52 follows? Unbelievable, but wicked! The amount of support is surreal, guys! Thank you so very much! I hope you appreciate the new chapter, tell me what you think!_

_Especial thanks to __**anarion87, pawsrule, Cibbler, Tzintzuntzan, shamzika, Guest, starboy454, Beyondthesea16, Haruko Kakikomi and hhrforever!**__I love reviews- reviews are life :3 I love them even more if they are filled with constructive criticism, they are helpful when I want to grow as an author!_

_**Shamzika:**__ if you could be more specific and tell me where you think things are more unclear that will help me a great deal. I know I am far than perfect and I will do my best to render this piece at least coherent for you, my readers, to understand what's going on._

**_Haruko Kakikomi: _**_Yeah, it's really sad when there's little to none of this kind fics about this couple in a mate/Veela situation. And the ones I read about Dramione are mostly unfinished. It's a pity. If you want to read another Veela story, though unfinished as well, there's __**rupali100's Denique Una**__. It's H/Hr and a little over the top sometimes, but a great way to pass time if you are into stories like this one._

_Well, then! Until the next update! _

_Cheers!_


End file.
